Into the Night
by Rovy-Kudou
Summary: AYa and Youji go on a mission that goes horriablly wrong. Can Aya save the day before its too late? AYa/Youji Schuldich/Youji


Into the night.  
  
"Jesus Christ Youji! Any closer and you would have taken off my ear!" The man, paled, screamed at his companion.  
"I told you to move your fat head out of the way Ken, but you decided to stay your ass in place. It's not my fault your head was in the way of my shot." Youji coyly remarked, running a hand through blonde tresses, smirking at the one called Ken. The two men were comparable as night is to day. Ken was a well built, doe eyed man with clipped brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He was a soccer coach and most likely the kindest adult in the clique. Youji, on the other hand, was a tall, sandy blonde with all too sexy jade eyes and delicious feminine curves, hidden under glove fitting, expensive clothing. Youji was the flirt of the group, an original Casanova of his day. Youji was cute, and he knew it.  
"Will the two of you stop bitching!" Came the clear-cut tone of the group's leader, Aya. Aya was the kind to get what he wanted, when he wanted it. He took no shit from anybody, and his demeanour demanded respect. Aya was a slender built man with a firm jaw and hard eyes of dark violet. He had short crimson hair with long bangs. Aya slammed his drink down on the table top, setting the other two his patented glare.  
"Geese Aya, relax, next time Ken will move when I tell him to." Youji crooned as he slid his leather-clad bottom into a chair beside Aya, chewing on his bottom lip with a childish pout. Ken glared at the other two as he slipped off to collect the darts. Aya, taking note of Youji's flirty actions, smiled, leaning in to speak quietly with the other.  
"We have a mission tonight. We leave in an hour." He whispered to the blonde in the noisy tavern. Youji quirked a brow, taking a sip of Aya's drink.  
"Tonight? Why weren't we briefed?" The sexy blonde enquired, pushing his sunglasses up onto his nose.  
"We were, I was the only one present at the time. The mission of for you...Balinese, and myself. The others don't have to know about this." Aya spoke softly, sliding the glasses form Youji's face.  
"Why do you insist on wearing these inside? You know I like to see you eyes." Aya almost purred, caressing his fingers down Youji's cheek.  
"That way," Youji smirked "no one can catch my intentions." He licked his lips, tilting his head back with a chuckle.  
"I see...and your intentions are?" Aya smiled, watching Youji's eyes.  
"After the mission, beautiful." He stood up, making his way back over to Ken and the waiting dartboard.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Aya...respond." Youji whispered into the comm. set he held in his hands, hiding in the shadows of a darkened hallway. He waited a few minutes in silence, nothing, no response.  
"Shit." Youji cursed at the silent equipment, stuffing it back into its side holster. He looked around and sprinted off in a direction of his choice. The power in the mansion had been cut a few minutes ago, plunging the two Weiss assassins into complete darkness. Earlier, Aya had explained that the two of them were to infiltrate the mansion, locate a man by name Satsiu Hirosuma, and end his life. Hirosuma was the founder for a group capturing children, using them in grotesque scientific experiments. Hirosuma was funded by none other then Reji Takatori, Tokyo's corrupt governor. The mission was no steam for the two top assassins of Weiss, but what they didn't know was the accurate timing of one Mr. Bradley Crawford. Crawford was the leader of a team called Schwartz, the mortal enemy of Weiss. All of Schwartz had special powers, particularity the clairvoyant, Crawford, and the telepath, Schuldich. They were a group of assassins, hired out as bodyguards for Takatori, and Hirosuma was an asset he couldn't afford to lose. When Crawford had the vision of Weiss and the mansion, Schwartz was sent to stop them.  
Youji had no choice but to run, looking for his co-worker and lover, through the massive mansion. They had split up to find the target, on orders that if anything were to go wrong, they would meet at the lobby on the main floor. Youji knew Aya couldn't be too far away, so he decided the search for the other as he moved down to the designated waiting area. Youji made a few turns, taking him up and down twisted pathways until he reached the end of a very dark hallway.  
"Now where the hell..." His voice was interrupted by the nasal, German drawl only one man in Tokyo could possess. Schuldich.  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Emerging from the shadows, directly behind Youji, stood the German telepath. Before he could make a move, Schuldich grabbed Youji from behind, pressing a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. Chloroform. Youji took a breath to scream for help. Before he realised the mistake he had made, his world went fuzzy, vision swimming before he fell into pitch black.  
***********************************************  
  
When the lights went out, Aya knew something had gone wrong. Youji was on the upper level of the mansion; he didn't have the means to kill the lights. Looking out a window, Aya realised it wasn't a power failure...the street lights were still on. Something had gone terribly wrong, and that meant it was time to meet and escape. Aya ran down the hallways, katana drawn and ready for a fight. He slid to a stop in the lobby, which was actually another building all together, connected to the main building by a glass tunnel. There was no sign of Youji. Aya waited, soon his lover would show up and they could escape without error. Ten minutes went bye and there was still no sign of the other assassin. Aya made his way to the tunnel entrance just as the building began to shake. Backing away from the tunnel, Aya was thrown across the room as a huge explosion rocked the mansion, leaving the lobby as an unsteady shell of the once marvellous mansion. Aya grabbed his face in horror as the building went up in flames.  
"Youji!" Aya screamed, expecting to see his love emerge from the flames with his trade mark grin. When no one did, Aya's heart sank. No one could have survived that explosion, could they?  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Wake up kitten." The German purred, dumping a bucket of icy water over the sleeping man. Schuldich wasn't like the other Schwartz members. He had long orange hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes. Schuldich grinned as the sleeping form jumped, spluttering water and trying to wipe his face with chained hands. The jade eyes of the other mane glared up at Schuldich.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, kittens don't like water." He smirked, brushing his captives wet hair from his face.  
"Your not going to get away with this, the others will come for me." The captive snarled.  
"Oh Youji, you are so full of faith, it's disgusting." The captive, Youji, struggled in his bonds. He was cuffed, hand and foot, to a filthy mattress in what he thought could be a run down, high-rise, apartment. The blonde did a mental overview of his status. he felt fine, a few bruises, but he wasn't bleeding. He turned his body to look for an exit when he finally felt it. The searing pain in his upper body, chest...ribs. He figured he had struggled somewhere on the way here, causing his ribs to get broken, and badly.  
"Oh, did you hurt yourself pussycat? I should have told you not to move it will make things so much easier for you. Oh and, don't you worry about Aya, he will move on." Schuldich smirked, he knew about Youji and Aya's relationship. The two were infatuated with one another, so in love that is made the German feel ill.  
"Aya will come for me Schuldich, and you better be long gone before he gets here." Youji growled out, clenching a fist.  
"Oh I know, and what he will find will break his heart. You see kitten, your numbers up, I'm just here to reap the benefits."  
"He will come..." Youji whispered, trying to block out the telepaths words.  
"And he will watch, helpless, as you die."  
"You planned this...it's a trap!" Youji yanked at the chains holding him down.  
"You catch on quick kitten. What happens to a team when their leader loses face?" Schuldich probed.  
"They lose faith...oh God..." Youji paled.  
"Bingo, when Aya watches you die, he will fall apart, and so will Weiss."  
"Your a sick bastard, you know that?"  
"Yup." The telepath grinned.  
"Your stupid plan won't work. Aya won't let me die." Youji glared as Schuldich slid onto the bed, sitting down on Youji's thighs.  
"Aya won't have a choice kitten."  
"Get the fuck off me!" Youji yelled, struggling. Schuldich grinned, reaching up and ripping the fabric of Youji's shirt, exposing his slender waist and firm chest.  
"Why? We should at least have some fun while we wait." The telepath smiled a smug look on his sinister face.  
"I will not be part of your sick games Schuldich, now get off me!"  
"The funny thing is, you don't have much of a choice." Sliding a dagger from behind his back, Schuldich slipped down Youji's legs, raking his free hand down the assassin's perfect skin.  
"What are you doing?!" Youji screamed, pulling in vain against his bonds. He saw the dagger, felt the nails down his chest, saw the lust in the Germans eyes. He had a very good idea what the German assassin had planned for him.  
"Having my fun kitten." He ran the cold tip of the dagger down Youji's chest, drawing a thin line of blood. He slipped the sharp edge under the waist of Youji's pants, ripping the blade down through the fabric. Schuldich pulled the ruined clothing from his victim's body, running his hands down the young blonde's, bare thighs.  
"Mmm, but you are sexy. Such soft skin Youji." Schuldich grinned as Youji lost all colour, thrashing around on the mattress.  
"Oh fuck, no! You wouldn't!" Youji cried as the telepath offered a sharp nip just under the assassin's navel.  
"Oh yes, I would, and I am." Schuldich laughed as he took a piece of Youji's ripped shirt and tied it in his mouth as an effective gag. The assassin shook his head wildly, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.  
"Now shut up, you are going to enjoy this." Schuldich ordered, standing as he began to unbutton his own shirt and pants, watching the blonde struggle, his jade eyes wide with fright.  
'Oh God, Aya, please save me.'  
  
**********************************************  
  
A few hours had already gone bye since the explosion, and already a note arrived at the Weiss base saying, if they ever wanted to see Youji alive again, Aya would have to come alone to a specified address. Now Aya moved quickly through the halls of a sleazy high-rise apartment building, opening one of the doors. Aya entered the room, to his amazement he was alone, though a small sound to his right attracted his attention. What he saw then made his heart skip a beat. Youji lay, sprawled on a filthy bed, with his hands bound above his head with bloody rope. His beloved was completely nude, covered in bites, scratches, and welts, all complimented with deep gashes along his sides and back. There was blood running down his inner thighs. There was blood everywhere. Aya ran over to his lover's side, slicing through the ropes with a pocket-knife, and pulling the blonde into his warm embrace. Youji was cold to the touch, his lips bruised and split. Aya moved his hand to wipe the sweaty bangs from Youji's face, paling as his lover whimpered. There was thick blood pooling on Youji's flat stomach. A thick stab wound quite close to the assassin's liver. He needed to get to a hospital.  
"Aya...I'm so sorry." Youji gasped, clinging to his loves hand for support. Aya could tell that Youji was fading fast. They didn't have time to chat; they needed to get to the hospital.  
"For what beautiful?" Aya asked in a whisper, though he had a good idea.  
"For...for...letting you down." Youji whispered, his voice was getting all to faint, distant almost.  
"Youji...you never let me down, now save your strength, you're going to be all right." Aya choked out, his tears brimming his lashes. He held his lover so tight in his arms.  
"Aya...don't let me go..." his jade eyes slid shut, cold hand clinging to the warmth of his lovers. "...I love you...come what may..."  
"I love you too. Youji...?" Aya whispered, looking down at the still form of his lover. He was too late. Youji was gone.  
"NO!!!!!!" Aya screamed into the night, tears stinging from his eyes, clutching to the lifeless body of the love of his life.  
  
The End. 


End file.
